Traditionally, maps are used to navigate among points in a context environment, such as a city, campus, venue, or building. In various instances, maps are difficult to use due to the presentation of much data in a small area, causing the maps to be printed relatively small. Moreover, maps are frequently difficult to use because a user must orient oneself relative to the context environment and the orientation of the map, as well as register one's location on a representative point of the map. Furthermore, maps, in various instances, impel users to pause and ascertain the data associated with the map, rather than moving about an area while simultaneously interacting with the map. These limitations hamper the ready and efficient use of map data.